<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Moonsun】二缺一 by HEAVEN_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949797">【Moonsun】二缺一</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J'>HEAVEN_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hongkong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEAVEN_J/pseuds/HEAVEN_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“假使我昨日单身走过去，没有经历和你一起的壮举，今天我要独居应该不会，难受到想死去。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Moonsun】二缺一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【MOONSUN】二缺一</p><p>　　</p><p>　　1.</p><p>　　分手是金容仙讲的。她讲这两个字的时候姿态好高。偏分的黑色长发落在肩膀上打起大卷，艳红色的唇微微地抿起来，好似捻着一个模糊的笑。</p><p>　　裹在细跟翻毛长靴里头的小腿打得笔直，圆润地滑出肌肉的曲线。被向后延展的绑带细细地缠起来。弯弯绕绕，缠缠绵绵。她穿好短的牛仔短裤。暴露出来的一截大腿在夜色的冷风里汗毛倒立。绒毛扎进冷硬的空气里，没受到半点善意。</p><p>　　她把两条手臂抱在一起，下巴扬起来，耳垂上挂着的金属丁零当啷地敲着风。她要讲，“那么分手好不好？”</p><p>　　把这句话丢到对面去，她就转身走掉。抬手拦的士的样子好潇洒，好比怎样纠葛的爱恨情仇都只配叫她踩到高跟鞋底下。</p><p>　　她当然听见身后的人喊她的名字。她好喜欢这个人喊自己名字的语气——金容仙，容仙，容。那样轻柔和甜腻。温暖的指尖离心脏只有半厘米的距离。但她一样不会回头。她欠身钻进的士后座的时候把车门摔得震天响，吓得司机瞪大了眼转头来讲：“靓女小力点啦。”</p><p>　　金容仙没回答。</p><p>　　她进到的士里兜面吹了遭暖气，冷热交替过急，不禁狠狠地打了个战。大腿贴着被空调风吹热的座垫皮革，手在大臂上来回搓了搓。</p><p>　　“靓女去哪里呀？”</p><p>　　“宝荣大厦。”金容仙含糊地回答，扭头盯着车窗外边疾驰而过的车辆闪动的大灯。她抬手点在玻璃窗上，才发现自己方才攥拳头的力气太大，中指的指甲断掉了半截。她的指甲上原本涂着比嘴唇深一些的红色，像干掉的血。现在断掉了，新鲜的、还没来得及干掉的血沾在上面，颜色变得好鲜艳。断掉的截面不规整，坑坑洼洼的一条毛边。她凑得很近看，像野兽幼崽张口露出的獠牙。</p><p>　　那幼兽趴伏在她的指尖朝她叫嚣，喊着要吃掉她，咬断她的喉管，咀嚼她的颈骨。但叫嚣着的痛楚却那么微弱，甚至痛得不够真切。金容仙咋了咋舌，抬起大拇指按住指甲的断面，用力地陷进去，狠狠地划过。尖锐的疼痛让她倒吸一口凉气，她眯着眼睛看更多的鲜血流出来，勾了勾嘴角。</p><p>　　她低下头去吮指尖的血珠。舌尖卷进铁锈的味道和甜腻的腥气。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　2.</p><p>　　出租房的淋浴间小得张不开双臂。</p><p>　　金容仙两条手臂撑在墙上，低下头冲水。颈后线条很漂亮，骨节顶着嫩白的皮肤。她将水开得好烫，热水滚滚地砸在她的背上，把白色烫成粉红。断了甲的指尖抵在墙上，失血后浸久了水显出透明的苍白。</p><p>　　热水器容量同样过小，浇没一会儿热水告罄，毫无征兆地骤然转凉。冻得她浑身一抖，愤愤然拧了水龙头，惦着脚尖走出去拽条浴巾擦身。</p><p>　　她澡没洗过瘾，心下有新的算计，身体擦得极其潦草，湿漉漉的头发拿毛巾拧过两回，直接拿皮圈一把捞起来顶到头顶。随便套上件睡裙，棉质布料被身上残留的水汽沿着身体曲线牢牢吸住，她一边拉着衣服边角往下拽，一边摸过洗手台边的手机拨号。</p><p>　　“喂。”那头接得很快，“容仙姐？”</p><p>　　是房东家小孩，姓丁名辉人，今年不到十三，顶天算个少年人。明朗女孩不谙世故，与人相熟三分靠缘七分看脸。金容仙搬进来的第二天晚上看见小孩一个人蹲在家门口，以为人家是忘了钥匙进不了家门，带回家里来煮了杯热腾腾的奶茶让喝下去，才知道是月考失利正蹲在门口给一会儿的唇枪舌剑打腹稿。</p><p>　　金容仙过了念书的年纪不晓得多久，旧闻都成新鲜事。举着奶茶哄小孩儿给仔细说说这即将到来的无硝烟战争。看丁辉人活灵活现地挽起袖子来演妈，笑得直往沙发下头跌。</p><p>　　经这一趟两人自然做了朋友，丁辉人常仗着自己房东女儿的身份给金容仙走后门。房东太太吝啬成性，租给金容仙的房子是大厦边上小平房顶上的违章扩建，每周日上午九点准时断电到第二天早上八点，美其名曰“环保日”。丁辉人隔三岔五拿螺丝刀撬电闸箱锁，给她容仙姐把电闸推上去，气得她妈掐着腰直骂吃里爬外。</p><p>　　金容仙往洗手台上一靠，从抽屉里摸出香烟火机。烟受了潮，点了三回才点着。她吸一口，冲着电话笑：“辉人啊。你妈在家吗？”</p><p>　　“不在。出门打牌，预计天亮才能回家。”丁辉人答，“做什么？容仙姐找我玩么？”</p><p>　　金容仙往洗手池里掸烟灰：“如何，欢迎吗？”</p><p>　　“快来快来！”丁辉人好兴奋，“我下楼给你开门。”</p><p>　　“不必，我走窗。”金容仙把半截烟丢尽马桶，挑眉，“顺便去你家浴缸泡个澡。”</p><p>　　丁辉人听起来比金容仙还高兴，丢下写了一半的功课，椅子一推站起来：“那我给姐姐把水放起来。”</p><p>　　“乖女。”金容仙笑眯眯，张口把辈分弄得乱七八糟。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　3.</p><p>　　房东家在二楼。金容仙厨房窗户一开就正对上丁辉人的卧室。她头先探出去，一只手抓一边窗框，脚尖往对面一踩就整个人滑进对面房间。她踩在丁辉人书桌上，头发往下滴水，无知无觉地把丁辉人摊在桌上的课本练习滴湿一片。扔了背来的洗漱用品跳下桌子回头，才看到自己闯下的祸事，脸“蹭”地一下红起来，低下头同丁辉人道歉：“哎呀，对不住，全让我毁了。”</p><p>　　丁辉人不以为意，拿袖子抹抹纸上的水珠，干脆一把把书本全收起来扔进书包：“小事，等下拿风筒烘烘便好。”</p><p>　　金容仙凑过来捏小孩的脸颊：“辉人最乖。”</p><p>　　辉人侧着头躲，嘟嘟囔囔：“分明容仙姐的脸更好捏。”</p><p>　　“好啊。”金容仙向来大方，脸送出去朝小孩笑，“给你捏咯。”</p><p>　　丁辉人铁骨铮铮，不捏嗟来之脸，反倒顺着腰线下去在金容仙屁股上捏一把：“姐姐快去洗澡吧，等下冻着咯。”</p><p>　　金容仙被吓一跳，惊叫着去捂自己的屁股，受伤的手指尖挂在衣服上，又痛得一嘶。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”丁辉人忙把姐姐的手拎起来瞧，盯着撕开又泛白的指尖皱眉毛，“怎么搞成这样子？”</p><p>　　金容仙下意思地往回收手：“无事啦，不小心嗑到而已。”</p><p>　　“那怎么好见水的？”丁辉人突然好严厉，小孩子的脸严肃起来也有几分板正。手下用劲捏住，绷着小脸严肃地看了一会儿伤口，再抬头盯住金容仙，半天才松了表情，讲，“我拿胶布给姐姐裹上，你等下泡澡留神些。”</p><p>　　金容仙看着丁辉人的脸出神，好突然地讲道：“辉人，姐姐同你恋爱好不好？”</p><p>　　她嘴唇翘起来扮笑，眼睛却没有笑意，糖棕色的深处黑得好浓，好似许多难过在里头塞得满满当当。</p><p>　　丁辉人答：“我要想一想。”小孩表情好认真，天大的事情一样郑重。讲完又低头给金容仙的伤口裹胶布。</p><p>　　金容仙笑出声，拿另一只手摸摸丁辉人的脸：“我同你说笑啦。”她这次笑得好温柔，“辉人用心温书，我不打搅你啦。”说完便弯腰拎起东西往房外走。</p><p>　　“……哦。”丁辉人愣愣地点头收手，看着金容仙走出去。</p><p>　　她怕凉，踮脚只拿脚尖触地，头发一径往下滴水，脚趾踩在水滴上，走过的地方水渍开成一簇花。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　4.</p><p>　　房东家的浴球买的好，一颗沉底满缸泡泡。金容仙躺在浴缸里，水凉了加热水，浴缸满了任由水漫出去。漩涡在下水口咕噜咕噜地转，来不及下去的水在厕所里快要涨过脚背。</p><p>　　她捏着橡皮鸭在水面上巡逻，好突然想到不久前又一次变成前任的人的脸。她们在一起七年，分手四次。每次都搞得多么轰轰烈烈洒脱绝情，互相甩出去的软刀子见血封喉，剌得一道道伤口翻肉现骨。过不了多久又要腻到一起去，谁也不讲道歉，更加没人说原谅。她们走到一起去好比地球自转太阳西落，是某种因果循环造就的必然。爱情烂透，痛得再刻骨铭心也要去找新伤叠旧痛。</p><p>　　但这次不太一样。</p><p>　　金容仙想了想，捏着鸭子“嘎嘎”叫嚷。</p><p>　　这次可能不太一样。</p><p>　　她想到争吵间对方眼睛里面露出来的疲惫。</p><p>　　只一点点的疲惫。好比每周第一日返工后回家坐上沙发叹的一口气。却叫金容仙心惊胆战。</p><p>　　她此刻想起那双眼睛里面薄薄的一层疲惫，胸口像刮一道秋末的风，整个人都颤抖，在热水里抱着双臂打战。</p><p>　　她抬起手看了看被丁辉人裹上胶布的手指，深吸一口气以后连脸一并埋进水里。</p><p>　　她在水底呆了一阵，肺里的氧气迅速消耗，风卷得更冷，从身体的缝隙里漏出去沉在水中。</p><p>　　钻出水面的时候她猛地朝后甩发。头发极力地划过一个弧线，纠缠在发丝里的水珠跟着离心力旋出去，溅在瓷砖地上一汪浅湖里。她把胸口里憋着的一口气吐出去，也放任眼泪和哭声落下来，如同身体裂开涌出来一般得痛楚热烈。</p><p>　　橡皮鸭被她捏在手指里，发出一声濒死的微弱哀鸣。</p><p>　　她哭得好伤心，是一个丢掉钟爱玩偶的女孩。抬手背去抹眼泪，湿漉漉沾着泡泡的手把脸抹得更乱糟糟。</p><p>　　浴室的门被砰砰地敲响。房东太太提早返家，发现打一夜牌赢的钱全叫金容仙作践送了水电局，立时气得要血压高。</p><p>　　“金容仙！有没搞错啊你，水不要钱的？快点出来！”</p><p>　　金容仙才不管三七二十一，顾自己哭，还要拿手泼些泡沫水到地上，喊浴缸同自己一齐哭。</p><p>　　房东太太砸门砸得手痛，得不到回应只能干瞪眼。站在原地干气了半天，正想将丁辉人拎来教训，就看见浴室门啪的一声打开——</p><p>　　金容仙裹着条浴巾站在那里，头发没用毛巾包起，湿哒哒地落在肩头，水滴在浴巾上，一个一个深色的水印。睫毛也湿，眨动的时候水色落进眼窝里。</p><p>　　浴巾好短，她抬一步靠近房东太太的时候腿根都快要被看到。</p><p>　　卸了妆的金容仙骤减许多岁，面颊唇角都有些稚嫩。眼睛很圆，眯起来却从眼尾拖出一道风情。眉心要攒起来，好高傲地扬下巴：“给你钱咯。”</p><p>　　讲完便踩着水走出来，径直往丁辉人的房间走：“算进房租里。”</p><p>　　丁辉人开门出来迎，冲她妈笑一笑：“妈，别生气啦。”</p><p>　　她妈气得要撅断手里的阳伞柄，几步跨过来拿手指头戳丁辉人的脑门，咬着牙骂：“挍出唔挍入，败家女！”把小孩的额头戳出一块红。</p><p>　　丁辉人嗷嗷叫着捂着脑袋躲。金容仙护着她，抱着她的脑袋搂到怀里，亲一亲丁辉人的脑门，笑眯眯，眼角水汽汇聚滑下来：“辉人最乖。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　5.</p><p>　　霓虹亮起来才叫真的夜。旧街落漆的招牌上爬光怪陆离的光，由此显出诡谲生机。</p><p>　　金容仙抬手叫车，便有一辆的士从主道改向朝她驶来。的士的空车招牌并不亮，却一反常态地在她身前停下。</p><p>　　后座门打开，里面坐着一个女人。长发小脸，下巴很尖，眼睛在暗沉的光下发亮。她打开车门，却不看向金容仙。沉默了半天，只低低讲了一句：“上车吗？”</p><p>　　金容仙同样沉默。她穿了与那一天一样的衣服，大腿在寒风里浮一片鸡皮。</p><p>　　她弯腰低头钻进车里，关上车门靠在车窗上。她的眼神好冷，眼底好烫。心沉在滚烫和冰冷之间，不知所措地鼓动。</p><p>　　车里的广播在播一首歌，嘶嘶啦啦的音响把音乐截断成短促的抽泣：“假使我昨日单身走过去，没有经历和你一起的壮举，今天我要独居应该不会，难受到想死去。”</p><p>　　文星伊伸手过来，手指匍匐着过来，慢慢地用指尖盖住金容仙的手指。</p><p>　　金容仙微不可察地颤抖。</p><p>　　她听见文星伊张嘴时唾液在唇齿间被搅动的声响。</p><p>　　她听见文星伊讲话。</p><p>　　她听见她讲——</p><p>　　“对不起。”</p><p>　　金容仙猛地扭头。难以置信的双眼对上文星伊在暗色里亮着光一样的眼睛。亮得好认真，令她的双眼摇晃着模糊。</p><p>　　她靠上去，揪着文星伊的衣领，把脸埋进她的怀里放声痛哭。她撕开的指尖刚刚结了新痂，蹭在文星伊衣服的布料上一阵阵地发痒。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>